


通往金蝶游乐场2-他和月神

by Naien59



Series: 通往金蝶游乐场 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 双龙男, 自设npc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naien59/pseuds/Naien59
Summary: 双龙男，奥罗尼和凯苏提尔的爱情





	通往金蝶游乐场2-他和月神

哈图立格从小就在想象属于自己的月神是什么样子的。她或许长着一对好看的龙角，这样他就可以用指腹轻轻摩擦着对方翘起的尖尖。她要有一双好看清澈的眼睛，认真看着她眼睛的时候就可以从里面看到自己的倒影。话不要太多也不要太少，时不时的会撒个娇，但也不会过分的唠叨。少女的身体抱在怀里一定是非常柔软的。最好有个好听的名字……  
“图努尔玛！”当哈图立格这么陷入了沉思的时候，在他身后一个成年女性奥拉向着走来的奥拉挥着手打了招呼。  
对，最好就是图努尔玛这种好听又有美好寓意的名字。他转过头，想看看是谁叫这个名字。当他转过去的时候，他觉得，已经找到自己的月神了。  
那是一名还处于少年期的奥拉，没有长开的尾巴安静的贴在他身后。他有一双清澈的眼睛，哈图立格和他对视了那么一眼就这么确定了下来。大概他和哈图立格想象中的月神有所不同的，就只有图努尔玛是凯苏提尔部的男性成员吧。  
这是当哈图立格和图努尔玛已经成为朋友的时候才知道的。哈图立格趁着长兄交给他的有些遥远的狩猎任务躲了图努尔玛两天。两天后，哈图立格和图努尔玛变得更加亲密了。  
一年一年过去了，在奥罗尼部中称呼哈图立格为兄长的人越来越多。有一天，哈图立格终于下定决心要让图努尔玛明白他的感情。

图努尔玛静静地看着哈图立格，他的眼睛清楚地透露出他的疑惑。像是在问哈图立格：把我脱光了绑起来是要做什么。  
哈图立格有些尴尬的摸了摸自己的龙角解释道：“你们凯苏提尔部不是觉得语言是谎言的来源吗，我只是想证明一下我的心意。”  
他凑上前去，伸出舌头舔了舔图努尔玛的嘴唇。哈图立格几乎立刻就会想起了小时候第一次吃到蜂蜜糕的时候，柔软的触感让他有些无法控制的吮吸着图努尔玛的唇瓣。  
图努尔玛挣扎了一下，他感受到了紧紧束缚着自己的绳子。双手被捆在身后和身体牢牢的固定在了一起。或许是用了一些特殊的手法，自己的双臂这么久还没有一点发麻的感觉。  
随后，哈图立格伸手搂住了图努尔玛的腰，低声询问：“图努尔玛，你现在感受到了我的感情吗？”也不等他回应，哈图立格另一只手就握住了图努尔玛已经有了反应的下身。青年的身体无比青涩，下身被人抓住就只能僵硬住身体等着接下来发生的事情。  
“其实我一直想知道，”哈图立格随手撸了图努尔玛下身几下，满意地看着他颤抖着忍受欲望，“你在被操的时候也能忍住不说话吗？”

图努尔玛惊恐的看着哈图立格咧嘴笑着的脸。年轻的凯苏提尔部青年从未遇到过这种事，也不曾有族人教过他遇到这种事该怎么办。哈图立格亲了亲他的脸颊安抚道：“不要怕，只是做爱而已。” 随后，将一根手指插入了图努尔玛的后穴。  
图努尔玛觉得自己的脸像是烧起来一样火热，他从来不知道自己的好友是这么的不要脸以及放肆。他当然知道是要做爱，但是他从来不曾了解过男性之间应该怎么做。凯苏提尔部曾经有过这种情况，二十多年前，图努尔玛的一个叔叔和逃到大草原来的多玛人在一起了。如果今天哈图立格不做到最后，或许他可以回去问问应该怎么做。然后颈脖上的一丝疼痛让他回过神来。  
“明明我在努力让图努尔玛变得舒服，但是你竟然在开小差呢。”哈图立格还咬着图努尔玛的脖子含糊说着，“看来我不得不用这个了。”  
他放开了图努尔玛，手也从他的体内抽了出来，在图努尔玛疑惑的眼神中让他翻了个身。图努尔玛想要转过头却被哈图立格一只手摁住脑袋。  
“乖，现在不可以回头哦”图努尔玛的脸贴着被单，哈图立格的力度掌握的很好，让他没有被闷住的窒息感但是也无法转过头去看他要做些什么。  
哈图立格从怀里怀里拿出一盒软膏，这是一盒掺了点奇怪药物成分的软膏。他挖了一些软膏再一次插进图努尔玛的体内。如此几次，几乎将他体内一根手指能够碰到的范围内都抹上了软膏，他还格外关照了一下图努尔玛体内那令他颤抖的点。然后他放开了图努尔玛，甚至把他身后绑着的手解了开来。  
图努尔玛一下还没有反应过来，直到哈图立格拍了把他的屁股才脸红着翻过身来坐起来。他的眼神清楚的透着疑惑。然后很快，他感觉到自己的体内有点不对劲。  
应该是因为先前被人抹上的软膏，体内逐渐变得火热带着点骚痒。图努尔玛颤抖着手捂着肚子试图缓解一下这种感觉。哈图立格伸手勾起图努尔玛低下的脸：“自己解决不了的话可以求我的，图努尔玛。”说完，靠着床头坐在那盯着青年不动了。

图努尔玛发觉那种软膏是什么东西之后他就知道捂着肚子解决不了什么，他翻过身，试着把自己的手指插进后穴。被碰到的地方骚痒缓解了一下，随后更加凶猛的吞噬着他的思想。他不受控制的开始希望有个更粗更大的硬东西插进来，或许这样可以缓解一下自己的欲望。他这么想着，伸手抓住自己乱动的龙尾将尾尖插进了自己的后穴。图努尔玛的龙尾是继承自他母亲的细长尾巴，或许是这个原因，并没有特别解决他的问题。冰冷的鳞片让他稍微冷静了一些。明白了唯一的解决方法——找哈图立格。图努尔玛抽出自己的龙尾，爬向坐在床头的哈图立格。  
哈图立格早就已经脱掉了那一身黄色的游牧长袍露出了健壮的身体。当他看到图努尔玛为了解决问题将自己的龙尾插进去的时候差点便忍不住扑上去了。他看到图努尔玛爬到他跟前，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
感觉到哈图立格毫无帮忙的准备，图努尔玛趴在哈图立格的怀里，牵着哈图立格的手放上了自己的臀部。哈图立格轻笑一声，捏了捏手底下的软肉，手指假装不经意的滑过一张一合的穴口，感受到怀里人的轻颤满意的笑了笑。  
“图努尔玛，我脑袋没有那么聪明，你不说出来我可不知道你要什么”  
几乎十几年都不曾主动发出过声音的青年安静了许久，终于颤抖着说出了第一个字：“插……”虽然声音沙哑，但依然能听出来那么一丝清澈。大概是因为已经说了话，图努尔玛不再抑制自己的声音：“痒…插进来”  
“声音不是蛮好听的嘛”哈图立格亲了亲图努尔玛先前被自己咬破的颈脖，双手掰开他的臀瓣，将自己的巨根狠狠插进了柔软的后穴。  
“啊…...哈图立格...”图努尔玛双手勾住哈图立格的脖子，被巨根撵开洞穴的一瞬间他几乎以为自己要回到月神的怀抱，那是他从未体验过的快感。他夹紧了身后的巨根，自己哭着射了出来。哈图立格本就硬的发涨，刚插入到柔软后穴就被紧紧夹住的感觉实在是有些过分的爽。哈图立格脑袋上青筋毕露，竭尽全力才让他没有被这一下夹射出来。  
他拍了拍图努尔玛的背，安抚了下再次不安分地扭动着腰的人。低声说了句“放松”然后不紧不慢的在他的体内抽插着。图努尔玛从射精的快感中恢复过来的时候再一次感觉到了后穴内的骚痒，他一口咬在了哈图立格的肩上表达着自己的不满。  
“痒…再深一点…快一点...哈图立格”图努尔玛渐渐明白了操控自己身体的方法，他收紧了臀部的肌肉试图命令哈图立格帮自己解决体内的问题。  
哈图立格的唇贴近了图努尔玛的胸前，他含住了图努尔玛的两点殷红，让图努尔玛发出呻吟。图努尔玛有些不满的掐了下哈图立格的背，在人不紧不慢的抽插动作中，深处的骚痒再一次的折磨着他的思想。  
“哈图立格…求你”图努尔玛几乎要哭出来了，哈图立格在他身上点起一朵朵欲望的火花但是却放任他在那里燃烧而不帮助。  
“叫我兄长。”毫不顾忌怀里人感受的哈图立格再一次提出了自己的要求，“只要你喊我兄长”  
“兄长！给我…呜...快点...”从未体验过情欲的图努尔玛毫不犹豫的这么称呼了哈图立格。哈图立格有些不满的啧了一声，将图努尔玛推翻在床上。他将自己的巨根抽到几乎要离开穴后的地方，然后用力往里一顶。图努尔玛尖叫一声，在哈图立格的背上留下几道抓痕。  
“好大…啊……好爽”图努尔玛只觉得被这么强势占有的感觉仿佛让他的心都在颤抖，让他的灵魂几乎离体而去，“兄长…再…再快点…插…啊……”  
哈图立格有些意外看到图努尔玛这么yin荡的一面，他的心底几乎立刻又有了主意。  
“来，图努尔玛，告诉兄长，你想要什么？兄长来满足你。”哈图立格停下了抽插的动作，俯身在他龙角边轻喃。  
图努尔玛迷茫地盯着停下动作的哈图立格，他双手双脚都勾住了哈图立格的背。用这种缠着的方式扭动着自己的身体。他的性器在已经被他的精液搞得一塌糊涂的两人的腹肌处磨蹭着“要兄长动起来，用力动……和兄长做爱…”  
哈图立格满足了图努尔玛的想法。在他抽插了百来次之后，两人几乎不分先后的射了出来。看着已经晕过去的图努尔玛，哈图立格下意识的舔了下嘴唇。或许可以试着向凯苏提尔部提亲吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！  
> 喜欢的话请留一下kudo或者给我一个评论，比心ovo


End file.
